Les sept royaumes
by DGM-medieval
Summary: Pendant cinq siècles, les sept royaumes vécurent en parfaite harmonie. Mais les Maîtres de l'Ombre, autrefois disparus, revinrent, bien décidés à mettre à feu et à sang les royaumes. Qui sortira vainqueur de cette guerre? Fic Semi-UA, légère romance


_**Bonjour à tous, il s'agit de ma toute première fiction sur Digimon, un anime qui a longtemps bercé mon enfance et que j'ai redécouvert il y a quelques semaines. Cette fiction sera un Univers semi-Alternatif car elle sera plongée dans l'époque du Moyen-Âge mais j'utiliserai énormément les Digimons, leurs pouvoirs et les symboles, en plus des personnages de l'histoire. J'espère, en tout cas, qu'elle vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**_

_**Raiting:**_ K+

_**Disclaimer**_: Les personnages et les Digimons ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les noms des rois et reines ainsi que les Maîtres de l'Ombre.

_**Résumé:**_ Pendant cinq siècles, les sept royaumes vécurent en parfaite harmonie et la paix prospérait entre les rois et reines des différentes terres. Mais les Maîtres de l'Ombre, autrefois disparus, revinrent, bien décidés à mettre à feu et à sang les royaumes. Au même moment, les Gardiens des sept royaumes se réveillèrent, prêts à se battre à nouveau avec les détenteurs des huit symboles. Mais qui seront les élus? Et qui sortira vainqueur de cette guerre naissante?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Le commencement<strong>

Il y a bien longtemps de cela, vers 700 après J.C, un grand sage, du nom de Gennai annonça une terrible prophétie: les quatre Maitres de l'Ombre viendraient sur Terre et causeraient le chaos dans les six royaumes. Seuls les huit élus des six royaumes pourraient alors réveiller les Gardiens et détruire la menace qui pesait sur leur terre, et cela à n'importe quel prix et quel qu'en soit les sacrifices pour y parvenir.

Suite à cette prophétie, on chercha longtemps qui pourraient être ces fameux élus et tout portait à croire qu'il s'agissait des descendants de chacun des royaumes gouvernés et qu'eux seuls seraient en mesure de gagner ce conflit naissant. Mais les décisions tardaient à venir et un jour, le ciel devint menaçant et d'étranges tourbillons noirs firent leurs apparitions à divers endroits: dans le lac, la forêt, les montagnes et enfin, une horrible forteresse noire fit son apparition, tenant en équilibre sur une sorte de colonne.

Les Maîtres de l'Ombre étaient là, quatre humains mais chacun possédait d'étranges créatures avec eux, leurs propres Gardiens: le chef des Maîtres de l'Ombre, Mysth, avait avec lui une créature à l'apparence d'un clown qui portait le nom de Piedmon ainsi qu'une femme aux allures démoniaques, Ladydevimon. Le second Maître de l'Ombre, Uther, était accompagné d'une sorte de dragon géant fait de métal et à l'allure plus que menaçante, Machinedramon. Le troisième Maître de l'Ombre, Neferet, possédait comme Gardien une marionnette à peine plus grande qu'un enfant en pleine adolescence mais ayant comme arme un marteau géant et la capacité de manipuler les gens, Puppetmon. Enfin, le quatrième Maître de l'Ombre, Lilith, dirigeait une créature ressemblant à un dragon sauf que ce dernier vivait dans l'eau, possédait une sorte d'armure et une corne en fer pouvant envoyer une puissante onde électrique, Metalseadramon.

Cependant, par on ne sut quel miracle, l'arrivée des Maîtres de l'Ombre se suivit par l'apparition de huit autres créatures, les huit Gardiens de chaque royaume et d'étranges symboles s'échappèrent de chacun d'eux pour se diriger vers plusieurs coins des royaumes et très vite, ces symboles trouvèrent enfin leurs huit destinataires. En même temps qu'on se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait bien des princes et princesses des différents royaumes, il fallait aussi admettre qu'on confiait cette tâche à des enfants, encore, des adolescents, certes, mais encore jeunes. Mais ces derniers comprenaient ce que l'on attendait d'eux et choisirent de prendre leur destin en main et de combattre les Maîtres de l'Ombre avec les huit Gardiens: Greymon, le dragon du courage, Garurumon, le loup de l'amitié, Kabuterimon, la libellule de la connaissance, Ikkakumon, le morse de la responsabilité, Togemon, la plante de la sincérité, Birdramon, le phénix de l'amour, Angemon, l'ange de l'espoir et enfin Angewomon, l'ange de la lumière.

De terribles combats eurent alors lieu à travers les royaumes tandis que les élus faisaient tout pour anéantir leurs ennemis qui tenaient bon et qui remportaient le plus souvent les victoires. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: pour triompher des Maîtres de l'Ombre, il fallait faire un bien grand sacrifice, qui pourrait prendre la vie à beaucoup trop de personnes, ce qu'aucun des jeunes gens ne voulaient. Ils décidèrent donc de combattre les Maîtres de l'Ombre en même temps et en unissant leur force et celles de leurs Gardiens, une chose incroyable se passa: une puissante lumière enveloppa alors les six royaumes, le lac, la forêt et les montagnes et toutes les personnes présentes, les Maîtres de l'Ombre inclus. Quand la lumière se fut atténuée, les gens remarquèrent alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace des Maîtres de l'Ombre et que leurs Gardiens semblaient plongés dans un profond sommeil. On ne retrouva, cependant, plus aucune trace des élus et tous comprirent qu'ils s'étaient sacrifiés afin de pouvoir arrêter leurs ennemis et on ne retrouva pas non plus les huit Gardiens qui avaient disparu en même temps que les jeunes gens.

Mais personne ne voulut croire qu'ils étaient réellement partis: les élus étaient toujours là, veillant sur l'équilibre des royaumes tandis que les Gardiens s'étaient rendormis en attendant de nouveau l'appel de leurs élus. Quelques jours après le combat final, les rois et reines des six royaumes ainsi que les habitants rendirent tous hommages aux enfants et espèrent que plus jamais ils ne connaîtraient cette guerre contre les Maîtres de l'Ombre ou contre d'autres ennemis plus horribles encore.

Plus de cinq siècles passèrent, on était maintenant en l'an 1205 et la paix régnait sur les royaumes, qui étaient, à présent, au nombre de sept. Et dans ces sept royaumes, on pouvait compter, en tout, huit enfants royaux dont les qualités premières ressemblaient, à s'y méprendre aux symboles de chaque royaume. Se pourrait-il que les précédents élus ayant affronté les Maîtres de l'Ombre se soient réincarnés parmi ces adolescents? Et si oui, est-ce que cela signifierait qu'un danger pourrait revenir à tout instant?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le prologue, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu. Je ne pourrai pas dire quand je mettrai la suite car je suis un peu occupée avec mes cours et mon bac de français mais la suite arrivera bien. Bref, je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour le chapitre 1.<strong>


End file.
